


Strawberry Milkshake!

by TTChex



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Dates, M/M, Short One Shot, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTChex/pseuds/TTChex
Summary: Kaisuke heads over for a study session with Yamagata.
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Strawberry Milkshake!

_Sluuurp_.

Staying over a friend’s house was kind of rare for Kaisuke. Most of his friends lived far off from Neo-Tokyo and more near the ruins of Old Tokyo. Heck, Yamagata's house was so far from school that he'd have to rent out motels for the weekdays. But to Kaisuke it was worth it. Especially with how their friend group is now.

Tetsuo's still missing, Kaneda is gone, only Yamagata seemed to be still here.

The quiet sounds of calmer automobiles always perked a smirk on Keisuke’s face every time it echoed by Yamagata's home. The tatami floors were amazing to roll on. Best yet, Yamagata makes the best strawberry milkshakes.

Sure Kaisuke didn't even know about the skill Yamagata had until five seconds ago, but hey who cares? It's a free milkshake.

"What's the answer for uh...," Yamagata drawled over his science textbook. Kaisuke rubbed his neck and scooted over to Yamagata's burly arm to see the textbook. _The textbook._

Kaisuke smacked the milkshake in his mouth- savoring its taste - mumbled the question to himself and said: "Do you know what an amino acid is?"

Yamagata shrugged his shoulders and chuckled: "Come on...Just tell me the answers already~," in his annoying, enchanting accent.

"Nuh-uh," Kaisuke took his completed worksheet and hid it behind his back. "It's the basics man, you should at least have some knowledge of it."

Yamagata jokingly scowled at the shorter, dirtier boy. "Uhh...it should be the-uh...somethin' about food?"

"Maybe," Kaisuke snickered. Yamagata's dumbfounded face was a joy to look at, especially when compared to his naturally serious look. It was almost...cute.

Cute.

...

A-AAH! No not like that! No way man! Kaisuke furiously scrunched up his nose. It wasn’t like that at all!

Yamagata tilted his head. "...Heh, you ok man," Kaisuke's head ran in circles before he shook it around. "Y-Yea just-uh...nothing-nevermind."

"....Oh b-by the way do you have your notes?" Kaisuke folded his worksheet into his bag.

"...Notes?" Yamagata flicked with his pencil.

After a few beats of painful silence, Kaisuke pulled out a notebook almost as big as Yamagata's chest. Bits of sticky notes decorated the top part of the book. Puffed up and wrinkled pages that were scribbled with stuff like machines, pharmacology, and biology.

Yamagata fake coughed in a "Nerd," before Kaisuke hit him softly on the arm. "If it wasn't for my nerdiness, the group would be noth-...," Kaisuke's eyes were still moving back to the arm he had punched. "Nothing." he finished.

Yamagata pursed his lips before rolling his eyes back to the notes Kaisuke took. "...Do you think I know what any of this means huh?"

"So-uh...the amino acid is like a protein." He began while his eyes pulled back from Yamagata's arms. "-uh l-like in this milkshake haha." Kaisuke pulled a smile so fake that even Yamagata could see through it.

"Kai, come on man if you've got something just say it," Yamagata scoffed.

"Th-there's nothing," Kaisuke fiddled with the straw.

"If you don't say it, it'll keep distracting ya."

"I told you it's fine...I-I'll just tell you the answers alright?"

"...Ya _like me_...don't ya?"

Boiling hot blood rushed across Kaisuke's whole body. He didn't know it at the time but he wore a twitching open-mouthed face at Yamagata. "A-Uh..N-No of course not! I mean why would I like you of all people hahahahah!"

Yamagata shook his head with a knowing smile as Kaisuke held his breath. "..Yeesh I was just jokin' no need to get all defensive about it."

Kaisuke sat back down holding his breath. "I-I'm not-"

"Yea, yea I know. 'm just messin' with ya."

Yamagata began asking questions about Kaisuke's notes but all he could do was reply with a "yea" or "nuh-uh" to them. Left mockingly dumbfounded.


End file.
